


Kick it

by dyoityourself



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Fluff, Humor, Kidnapping, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mafia NCT, Minor Violence, One Shot, Protective Suh Youngho | Johnny, Romance, Secret Identity, Smol Mark, despite being kinda mafia au lol, detective!Johnny, johnmark are cute, marks got some tricks up his sleeves, wow that's its own tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyoityourself/pseuds/dyoityourself
Summary: As a cop, Johnny knows all too well about the dangers that someone as small as Mark could get into. He's always worried someone is going to come and snatch his boyfriend away. Mark is pocket sized, and adorable, and overall perfect snatching material.Turns out, Johnny may have been reading the situation entirely wrong.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 10
Kudos: 186





	Kick it

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST NCT FIC, I'M HYPE!  
> Also I just love the Johnmark dynamic, I hope I did them justice.  
> I'd been wanting to write a good kidnapping one shot--but with a twist. (I do love my twists)  
> With no further ado, I hope you enjoy~

Johnny was running late. He had been knee-deep in a case and completely lost track of time. It was a good thing he was 75% leg, for his long legs carried him swiftly through the streets of Seoul to where he told Mark to meet up before dinner.

Johnny checked his watch hastily, _6:56pm._ He was 16 minutes late. He could see the park entrance up ahead, but no Mark. Johnny frowned. Mark had texted him earlier that he was on the way, surely he would have been there by now.

Johnny pulled out his phone to call the younger once he was certain Mark was no where in sight, worry starting to tug at his insides.

“Hyung?” Mark’s voice came from over the line. Johnny sighed in relief.

“Mark, where are you?”

“I tried to call you, but you didn’t answer.” He didn’t sound accusing, it was just a fact, “I went ahead to the restaurant, I didn’t want them to give our reservation away—"

Johnny sighed, it was his fault for being late anyways. (Well if he really wanted to point fingers, technically it was the criminals' fault for doing illegal shit in the first place).

“I’m sorry baby, I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Johnny said, long legs already pumping into action.

He stepped into the fancy restaurant not long after looking only slightly disheveled. The hostess gave him an odd look.

“I have a reservation under Johnny Suh.” Johnny said, scanning the restaurant to see if he could spot his boyfriend. His gaze landed on the familiar back of Mark’s caramel colored hair. Johnny simply pointed in Mark’s direction in lieu of explanation and made his way over weaving through the tables.

“Hyung!” Mark’s smile melted Johnny’s heart every time he saw it. Johnny couldn’t help but smile back fondly.

“Mark, I’m sorry I’m late.” Johnny said sitting down.

“It’s okay, hyung. I know you’ve been busy with your new case. I’m just glad you had enough time to go out to dinner with me.” Mark smiled again and Johnny wanted to stuff the boy in his shirt pocket so he’d always be close. Mark was far too precious for the world, no one deserved him.

“You’re too good to me.” Johnny said, reaching out to take Mark’s hand. Mark only laughed.

Their dinner went by splendidly. Though they already lived together, Johnny always thoroughly enjoyed their date nights out. With Mark finishing up his last semester of college, and Johnny being the lead detective in his department, they weren’t always the freest to be able to do these things.

“You look beautiful.” Johnny said as their entrées arrived. Mark raised an eyebrow at him in amusement.

“Oh?”

“Really, I like when you sweep your hair back like that.” Johnny had to physically restrain himself from reaching over and running his fingers through the younger’s hair.

“I know,” Mark said cheekily, “I did it just for you.” And Johnny’s gaze may have darkened, just for a split second, at his words. Mark could be such a tease at times.

“Well, aren’t you going to complement me back?” Johnny fake pouted. Johnny also loved to tease. Where do you think Mark got it from?

“You’re always hot, Johnny. It’s hardly a compliment anymore. Simply—” Mark waved his fork around in the air, “A fact.”

“Yaah,” Johnny exclaimed in surprise, “Mark Lee when did you get so smooth?”

“I guess you could say I’m a—smooth criminal, detective.” Mark smirked, reaching across the table to steal some of Johnny’s food. Johnny let out a loud laugh.

“I take it back, Mark Lee. You’re a dork.”

“The dorkiest.” Mark agreed.

Dessert was perhaps Johnny’s favorite part of the meal, if only for the way Mark’s eyes lit up when the chocolate cake was placed in front of them. Johnny spooned a piece to feed to the younger. As cliché as it was, Mark didn’t seem to mind. He had a one-track mind and at the moment, it was focused on getting that cake in his stomach.

Johnny paid for the meal without batting an eye (perks of being a lead detective, he made bank), and the two walked hand in hand back towards their apartment.

It was only just turning into fall, and the nights were becoming slightly cooler, enough so that Mark shuffled closer into Johnny’s side. Johnny internally cooed as he looked down at the younger. He was just—so small. So precious. He hated that his job could potentially put Mark in danger. Johnny knew all too well about the criminals that were out there in Seoul. Just waiting for someone as innocent and petite as Mark to snatch up—

Johnny pulled Mark even closer, perhaps a little too roughly, for Mark stumbled into his side with a giggle.

“What’s wrong, hyung?” Mark’s big eyes looked up at him imploringly.

“Just… don’t go out by yourself when it’s dark out, okay? And avoid shady places, like that alley on—hey! Don’t roll your eyes at me!” Johnny frowned, and Mark pecked him on the cheek in apology.

“Don’t worry, hyung. I’m not as fragile as you may think.”

“You’re pocket sized, Mark! Anyone could easily come and throw you over their shoulder—”

“Not anyone.” Mark argued, “You do know I’m 180 centimeters, right? I’m actually pretty tall—”

Johnny stopped walking, placing Mark at arm’s length to examine him. “You’re 177, tops.”

“Hey! No I’m—Johnny! Put me down!” Mark yelped when Johnny threw him over his shoulder to prove his point.

“See? Easy—stop squirming!” Johnny slapped Mark’s butt before really thinking about it. The two elderly ladies walking towards them gave Johnny a scandalized look. Johnny smiled at them sheepishly and placed Mark back on the ground.

Mark huffed at him, his styled bangs falling out of place back into his face. Johnny didn’t stop himself from running his hands through it this time to cradle Mark’s head.

“I’m sorry, I just—always worry about you. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

Mark brought his hands up to cover Johnny’s larger ones. “I know, hyung. Nothing will happen to me though, okay? I promise.” He held out his pinky, wiggling it at the older in invitation. Johnny sighed, leaning down to kiss his forehead before hooking their pinkies and pressing their thumbs together.

“Great,” Mark hooked his arm around Johnny’s “Now that that’s settled, let’s go home. I’m cold.”

~

Johnny was coming back from buying groceries. Mark had opted to stay behind since he was working on an assignment, and Johnny was excited to show Mark what he’d bought the younger as a post-assignment treat. (Chocolate cake, and the _good_ chocolate cake that Mark swore by. The one he said was right up there next to sex. At one point, he’d said it was better than sex, but Johnny had changed his mind real quickly later that night.)

Johnny hummed as he made it to their floor, fishing around for his keys when he noticed the front door was already opened, though the lock was still out, and the door jamb lay in splinters on the ground.

Johnny barely had the chance to realize his panic before he heard a loud crash from inside. He immediately dropped the groceries (cake long forgotten) and rushed inside, going so far as to grab a bat on the way. He heard grunting noises coming from their bedroom.

“Mark!” Johnny yelled as he reached the open bedroom door, only to see Mark, clad in one of Johnny’s night shirts that easily engulfed Mark to mid-thigh, spin around and kick a man right to the side of his jaw. The man went down like a tree, leaving Mark breathing heavily, fists at the ready in front of him. When Mark turned to see Johnny, his eyes grew wide and he hastily dropped his fists.

“J-Johnny!” Mark said. None of them moved. Johnny’s eyes drifted to the ground where another man lay sprawled unconscious by Mark’s feet. Johnny dragged his eyes back up to meet Mark’s wide ones.

“Ohmygod ,Markie.” Johnny rushed him all at once, embracing the boy in a death hug. “Are you okay? Did they hurt you? What the hell happened?”

“I-I don’t know.” Mark’s muffled voice came from where his face was smushed into Johnny’s chest. “One minute I was doing my homework, and the next I hear a loud bang and then they came at me and I—”

Johnny hugged him even tighter, looking at the two unconscious attackers littering their bedroom floor.

“How did you—how did this happen?” Johnny asked, head jerking in the attackers’ general direction. Johnny could feel Mark shrug.

“You know how I took taekwondo for like, 8 years? I guess it just… kicked in I don’t know.”

Johnny was pretty sure even 8 years of taekwondo didn’t mean you could easily take out two grown men trying to attack you, especially when you’ve never been in a real fight before, but Mark was an all-rounder. The boy was good at everything. Johnny wouldn’t be surprised if Mark’s 8 years of training were all he needed to win a real fight.

“Never mind that, I’m just so glad you’re okay.” Johnny pulled away to access Mark once more for any signs of injuries, but he found none.

“W-what are we going to do about these guys?” Mark asked, gripping onto Johnny’s forearms.

“I’ll call someone about them, but for now, hand me the ropes in the closet.” Mark didn’t need to be told twice, taking out the ropes so Johnny could bind the attackers incase they regained consciousness before backup arrived. (Why they had ropes readily available in their closet, Johnny was going to breeze past).

His partner Doyoung arrived not too long later with some backup. The attackers were only starting to regain consciousness, so they were relatively easy to manhandle into the back of the police car.

Johnny and Mark were sitting on their couch when Doyoung came up to them, Mark nestled protectively into Johnny’s side.

“Mark, I know this all must be overwhelming, but I do need to take your statement from you.” Doyoung said, eyes sympathetic. Mark glanced up at him, slowly shaking his head before shaking it more resolutely. Doyoung glanced over to Johnny who motioned for him to let it go.

“I’ll get his statement later.” He reassured.

“Alright. Well, don’t worry about those two. They won’t be able to get to you anymore.” Doyoung nodded to Johnny and let himself out of the apartment.

“Markie, are you okay?” Johnny asked when the younger didn’t say anything for a long time.

“Hm? Oh, yeah. I’m fine, hyung.” Mark said, but he seemed distracted.

“I’m so sorry this happened to you. It’s all my fault. They must have been after me and they found you instead.”

Mark gave him an odd look, but Johnny just took Mark’s face in his hands and peppered kisses all over until Mark giggled.

“I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise.” Johnny stared into Mark’s eyes so the younger would know he was being serious.

“I know, I trust you.” Mark said with so much confidence Johnny’s heart squeezed in his chest. He’d make sure those men paid dearly for ever daring to lay a finger on his precious boyfriend.

Now all Johnny needed to figure out, was why they were here in the first place.

~

They spent the night at a hotel since their door lock was broken, and the next morning, Johnny walked Mark over to Donghyuck’s place so he wouldn’t have to be alone or at home where their security could be compromised.

“Don’t hesitate to call me if you need me, okay?” Johnny reminded Mark for the third time as the younger stepped into Donghyuck’s dorm room. Donghyuck looked eager to get Mark alone, probably to talk to him about what happened.

Donghyuck was a resident assistant so Johnny felt rather reassured that Mark would be safe in the dorms of a college campus. (Well, as safe as anyone could get in the dorms of a college campus).

“Okay, hyung.” Mark gave Johnny a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes and Johnny leaned down to kiss him. He wanted to take away whatever was bothering the younger. He didn’t like seeing Mark so despondent. 

30 minutes later and Johnny entered the station only to find it in chaos.

“What’s going on?” Johnny asked one of their police officers, Jaehyun, who had almost gone careening into Johnny as he rushed by.

“Two criminals from last night escaped!” The younger relayed frantically. Johnny’s senses were immediately on edge.

“Escaped? What do you mean ‘escaped’?”

“Exactly that,” Doyoung said with a grave expression, he waved the younger officer away. “We came in this morning to find their cell door open and the cell empty.” His partner sounded irritated.

“And the night guard?” Johnny asked.

“Knocked out cold, couldn’t remember anything.” Doyoung sighed, “CCTV showed someone sneaking into the station to break them out. Bastard even took the time to turn and wave at the security camera.” He grumbled.

“Did you run—”

“Face recognition? Yeah. We got a name, Kim Jungwoo, and the guy has a criminal record for sure. We’re trying to track him down now, but there wasn’t much to go off of.”

“Did they ever say why they were in our apartment? Why they were after me?” Johnny asked, worry increased tenfold with the knowledge that Mark’s attackers were back out there in the open. Johnny was sure it had to do with him. It had to be someone who had a grudge against Johnny, someone who perhaps was trying to get Mark to get to him.

Doyoung gave Johnny a strange look, “Erm, that’s the weird part.” Johnny furrowed his eyebrows at him. “They said Mark already knows.”

 _Mark already knows…?_ Johnny’s mind echoed.

“W-what?”

Doyoung shrugged, still giving Johnny a look somewhere between pity and apprehension. “Maybe you should ask Mark about it.”

“I already talked to him. He would have told me if he knew—" Johnny couldn’t help but grow defensive at what his partner was insinuating. Doyoung raised his hands in a placating manner.

“Look, I’m not putting two criminals’ words over Mark’s own, but they didn’t seem to be… bullshitting us, John. In fact, they didn’t seem to be concerned at all. Like they knew they weren’t going to be here for long.”

Johnny cursed, not a fan of the turn of events. “I’m going to call Mark and let him know.”

Doyoung left to give Johnny privacy as the older dialed Mark’s number. Mark didn’t pick up.

_Okay, don’t panic, maybe he and Hyuck are just playing video games._

Johnny tried Mark’s cell once more, but when all he got was voice mail, he tried Hyuck’s instead. Donghyuck answered almost immediately.

“What’s up J-hyung?”

“Donghyuck, is Mark there? I need to talk to him.”

“Yeah, he’s here, he just went out for some fresh air though.”

Johnny wanted to jump through the receiver so he could strangle Donghyuck himself.

“You let him go out by himself?” Johnny pinched the bridge of his nose, trying hard to restrain his frustration.

“Um, yeah?” Donghyuck sounded less sure now, “He’s probably just taking a lap around the building. Besides, the guys who attacked him are with you anyways."

“They escaped, Hyuck.” Johnny said, gripping the phone like he could crush it with his bare hands.

“Oh _shit_.” Donghyuck cursed. Johnny heard loud rustling noises on the other side. “I’ll go out to get him.”

“Johnny,” Doyoung called out to him, “We got a hit on Kim Jungwoo.”

Johnny was torn, _go to Mark now? Or go after Kim Jungwoo?_

“Donghyuck, you call me back the second you get Mark, okay?” Johnny said, speaking like he was talking to a fifth grader. Donghyuck agreed before hanging up.

Johnny ran a hand down his face, turning to Doyoung. “Let’s settle this, and fast.”

~

“Someone spotted him going into this bar.” Doyoung said as Johnny pulled up to the establishment. It looked rather classy, not a place he expected a convicted felon to go. Then again it was also midday, who goes to a bar at noon?

Johnny and Doyoung walked into the bar in what they hoped was a nondescript manner, but it must not have worked, because all eyes turned to them the second they walked in. Johnny and Doyoung were professionals, so they easily drifted further into the bar, making their way to one of the booths that had a good view of the whole place.

To Johnny’s surprise, there was a good bout of people in the bar, playing pool, or just drinking at tables. Every one of them eyed Johnny and Doyoung with borderline predatory gazes.

A waitress came up to them shortly after, eyeing them strangely, but at least she didn’t seem hostile. “Can I get you boys anything?” She asked, plucking the pencil out from behind her ear.

Johnny pulled out a photo of Kim Jungwoo in response.

“Have you seen this man?” Johnny asked, watching as the waitress leaned in for a closer look, a bored expression on her face.

“No, can’t say that I have.” She said, “Would you guys like to order something? I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave if not.”

Johnny sighed, Kim Jungwoo was supposed to be here somewhere. Perhaps if they just stayed a bit longer, he would make an appearance.

“I’ll have a coke.” Johnny said, as Doyoung ordered some side dishes. The waitress pursed her lips at their order, but wrote it down nonetheless.

“For such a classy looking place, you’d think they’d have better service.” Doyoung remarked, watching the waitress walk away with mild distaste. Johnny was busy scanning the room. Most of the occupants had stopped staring at them, but occasionally they would glance over.

“I don’t like the feel of this place, Doyoung. Something seems up.” Johnny mumbled out.

Doyoung scoffed, “You’re telling me. Why are there so many people here at noon on a Monday?” He slipped out of the booth, “I’m going to go to the bathroom and see if I can’t find anything along the way.”

Johnny nodded, watching vigilantly for any signs of the man who had busted into their station. Or even the two attackers from last night. This place was seedy alright, and Johnny didn’t trust it one bit.

The waitress came back a little later, sliding Johnny’s glass of coke towards him before placing down their array of side dishes. Johnny muttered a little thank you as she walked away. He went to take a sip of his coke, only to scrunch his noise in distaste. _Not only is their service bad, but so are their drinks. How is this place still open?_

He tried some of the side dishes only to find they tasted equally as horrible. Johnny couldn’t keep the disgust from his face after eating a particularly questionable kimchi fry.

Johnny took another long sip of the slightly less disgusting coke to at least try and wash it down. He was trying to figure out what was wrong with the drink when his phone rang. Johnny pulled it out to see Donghyuck’s caller ID and answered it hastily.

“Hyuck?” Johnny said as greeting. The younger male seemed to be panting hard.

“Hyung, I looked everywhere, but I can’t find Mark. Oh god, do you think he—”

“Hyuck, don’t panic. I’m going to find him right now, okay? I’ll find him.” Johnny said, though is words were getting more and more slurred. He hung up on the boy with a frown on his face.

He realized what was wrong with the drink. It was salty. Coke was not supposed to be salty.

Before he could get out of the booth to warn Doyoung, his vision was already growing spotty. He reached again for his phone to call him—but he lost coordination somewhere in between and his head fell towards the table. He thought he could make out some movement in front on him, and felt hands grab at him, but there wasn’t much he could do. All of his senses had failed, and he was left to descend into darkness.

~

When Johnny awoke, it was a slow matter. His mind was the first to come back, wondering where he was, and why it was so dark.

 _It’s dark because your eyes are closed, idiot._ The rational part of his brain spoke up. _Oh, right._

His vision was the next to come back, though it took him a while to work his eyes open. When he did, he was immediately assaulted by bright light and closed them again in surprise.

Then his muscles started coming back to him. He wiggled his hands, only to find he couldn’t move them much. His hands were behind him, bound together tightly by zip ties from the feel of it. He tried to move his legs only to find a similar outcome.

 _What the hell—_ Johnny thought blearily, before he remembered. Him and Doyoung had gone to a bar to track down Kim Jungwoo, and Johnny had been drugged. Johnny Suh had never been drugged. No one fucking _drugs_ , Johnny Suh.

He braced himself, opening his eyes again to take in his surroundings, but what he saw only made him confused. He seemed to be—in someone’s house?

He was in a chair right in the corner of someone’s living room. A rather luxurious living room at that. The couch looked like it had easily cost millions of won and was adorned with excessively plush looking throw pillows. Not to mention the fancy electronic fireplace that lined an entire length of one wall, and a giant flat screen TV hanging above it.

Multiple crystal balls were hanging from the ceiling like a chandelier, casting fractured light across the room. The windows were floor to ceiling behind Johnny, and when he looked out, he could see a giant yard, so green his eyes hurt if he stared at it for too long.

What was even stranger, was that he could have sworn he heard Mark’s whining tone somewhere in the near distance. And what was strangest of all, was what he could hear the voice saying.

“Oppa,” whined the voice was increasingly sounding more and more like Mark’s.

 _Oppa?_ Johnny thought.

“Oppa, we’ve been over this.” The voice Johnny prayed was not Mark’s said. But no, it couldn’t have been Mark’s voice, the voice was far too nonchalant, and Mark _never_ used the term oppa. Even once when Johnny had teasingly called himself that, Mark had instantly punched him in the chest and told him to never say that again. Johnny had been too surprised by the force of the punch to do much else but agree.

“What have we been over, Markie? I distinctly remember you saying you didn’t want to talk about it anymore.” Came a new voice, one Johnny hadn’t heard before, but his blood had already frozen over.

_Markie…_

No, it couldn’t actually be Mark, could it? And no one called Mark “Markie” but Johnny.

What the hell was going on?

“You’re really not helping your point.” Came Mark’s deadpan voice. And yes, it had to be Mark, and his voice seemed to be growing closer.

Johnny’s eyes widened, he started struggling more. If Mark was here where he’d been drugged then dragged to and tied up in a chair—then it couldn’t have been safe. Mark was in danger.

“M—Mark!” Johnny yelled for the younger. It grew eerily silent. Johnny called for him again, his heart seizing at the silence, “Mark!”

“What the f—” came a mumbled response, before he could hear footsteps running towards him.

“Mark, wait—” Came the other unidentified voice, but Mark had already come into view. He gaped at Johnny, tied in his chair, with wide eyes. Mark at least looked—unharmed, comfortable even. Johnny looked down to realize the younger wasn’t even wearing any shoes.

“What the— _fuck_!? Yuta!” Mark yelled, anger Johnny had never seen before marring his boyfriend’s features. Johnny could only stare at him with open shock.

“Right, I can explain.” The voice from earlier came back, but now Johnny could match it to a face. It belonged to a man with stunningly flawless features. He had dyed silver hair and an eyebrow slit and honestly looked rather intimidating. He also looked oddly familiar. Johnny wracked his brain trying to remember where he’d seen him before.

The memory came back to him like he’d been hit by a truck. Nakamoto Yuta. The son of an infamous Mafia boss from Japan.

Nakamoto Yuta placed a hand on Mark’s shoulder, and Johnny’s need to protect Mark surged up inside him.

“Get away from him! Mark! Get out of here, run!” Johnny yelled, trying to squirm out of his bonds. Neither of the two looked nearly as frantic as Johnny felt the situation called for. Though Mark was practically fuming from where he stood. He ripped away from the other man’s grasp.

“I thought I told you he was off limits.” Mark spat out, so livid Johnny stopped his struggling to watch in amazement and perhaps a little fear. He was worried that Mark was going to make the guy angry, and he would hurt Mark in retaliation, but at the same time, why was Mark acting like he _knew_ the guy?

Either way, Johnny couldn’t sit by helpless while something happened to Mark. He struggled harder.

“I didn’t mean to get him involved, but he went snooping around at my club looking for Jungwoo. You know how much I care about my own, and he’s a _cop_ —” Yuta spat the term like it was a curse word. Johnny took offense.

“Let him go.” Mark said, defiant. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared Yuta down like Yuta wasn’t the son of an infamous mafia boss.

 _He probably doesn’t know,_ Johnny thought, not without fear.

“Mark, get away from him! His dad’s in the mafia, he’s dangerous!”

Mark looked at Johnny with what could only be described as a guilty expression. Johnny swallowed uneasily at the sight.

Yuta burst out laughing, “Oh my, Markie, don’t tell me you haven’t told him?” Yuta’s eyes were filled with amusement as he stared at Mark, and Johnny really wished his hands were free so he could punch him.

Mark didn’t move, only stared at Johnny, bottom lip caught between his teeth in a way Johnny knew he did when he was thinking hard. Johnny knew everything little thing about Mark, at least—he thought he did.

“Mark?” Johnny questioned uneasily, starting to get the feeling that the only thing in danger at the moment was his own sanity.

“Come on Mark, surely you weren’t planning on keeping this from him forever.” Yuta drawled, draping an arm over Mark’s shoulders. Johnny’s eyes narrowed at the sight.

“Get your hands off my boyfriend.” Johnny growled at him.

Yuta’s eyes widened at his words, he pulled his arm back in exaggerated surprise. “Oh? Possessive, don’t you think? I thought you weren’t into men like that after me, Markie?”

And Johnny did not at all like what Yuta was insinuating. _After me…_

“He’s nothing like you, oppa. _Shit_ , _Yuta_.” Mark corrected, slapping and hand over his face. Yuta practically vibrated with glee.

“Old habits die hard Mark. Come one, just come back to me. We were perfect together.”

“We were _not.”_ Mark spat back, “You just saw me as another pretty little thing you could show off. You don’t really care about me.”

Johnny could see the hurt in Mark’s eyes even as he said it, and his heart felt like it had concaved in on itself. Never mind the fact that Mark used to date the son of a mafia boss, Johnny would gladly punch the living daylights out of said son for exploiting Mark’s love.

“But it’s true, isn’t it? You are a pretty,” Yuta’s finger trailed under Mark’s chin lifting the younger’s face to his, “little,” Yuta’s hand curled over Marks shoulder, “thing.” He said dragging Mark towards him as if to kiss him, but Mark grabbed Yuta’s arm off his shoulder, twisting it only to wrap it around Yuta’s neck so his back was to Mark’s chest, essentially catching himself in a choke hold.

Johnny gapped at the sight before him. Where the hell had Mark learned that? That definitely was not a taekwondo move.

Yuta only chocked out a laugh, “Feisty, you always were. That’s what I like about you.” Mark let go of the other with a grunt of disgust. Yuta coughed as he was set free.

“Let it go, Yuta. It’s never going to happen, we’re over. Get that through your thick head.” Mark started making his way over to Johnny, concern back on his features. Johnny had long since stopped struggling, too busy trying to wrap his head around the strange ass situation.

“Johnny, I’m so sorry.” Mark said, crouching to cup Johnny’s face, eyes darting around like he was looking for signs of Johnny being hurt. Johnny only stared at him in confusion.

“Mark, what is going on?” Johnny asked, trying to keep the frustration from his voice. It was clear to him now Mark was hiding something. He really should have seen it before, especially with him being a detective and all, but he loved Mark. He trusted him.

“I’ll explain everything later, I promise.” Mark said, reaching back to unbind Johnny’s hands. Johnny saw something change in Yuta’s eyes and the man made his way over to them.

“Mark,” Johnny hissed in warning. Mark’s head shot up to watch as the man approached.

“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that, Markie.” Yuta said, a patronizing smile on his face.

Mark scowled, “What do you mean ‘let’? I wasn’t asking for your permission.” And now was definitely _not_ the time to get hard _damnit Johnny, control your fucking hormones!_

Yuta let out a long, suffering sigh, “If only you were an obedient bitch, then we never would have had any problems.”

Mark’s mouth dropped open like he’d been slapped. Johnny’s eyes may as well have turned red from how angry he was at having his boyfriend, the love of his life, spoken to in such a way.

“Mark, unbind my hands please. I am going to give this guy a piece of my mind.” Johnny snarled, straining in his bonds as he gave Yuta a death glare.

Mark stood up to face Yuta, who was frowning at Mark with extreme disappointment. Mark walked closer to the man, ignoring Johnny’s requests to be untied, before his fist flew back to land a solid punch to the bottom of Yuta’s jaw. Or at least, he had been planning to, but Yuta was fast, face stone cold as he caught Mark’s fists in his own grip and squeezed causing Mark to gasp out in pain.

“Mark—” Johnny called, worry rising again. Yuta had taken a complete 180 to the teasing, cocky demeaner he had earlier. Now he looked ready to kill. Johnny excepted nothing less from someone in the mafia.

The two started to fight, and Johnny winced when Yuta got in a good kick to the side of Mark’s leg. The younger grunted as his knee gave out. Johnny was filled with a burst of adrenaline, and yanked his hands downwards effectively breaking all five zip ties that had been keeping him bound. His legs were relatively easy to untie from there, and Johnny stormed over to the two, ready to pull the man off his boyfriend when an arm circled around his throat from behind and Johnny was tugged along backwards.

He pulled himself out of the grip easily enough once he’d overcome his surprise. He turned to face none other than Kim Jungwoo, the one he’d been searching for all along.

“Hey there big guy, I heard you were looking for me?” Jungwoo had a cocky smile in place that Johnny honestly didn’t have time for. He looked almost too fragile to punch, but Jungwoo didn’t wait around for Johnny’s hesitation, he swiftly delivered a solid punch to his gut and Johnny kneeled over, a surprised “oof” exhaled from his lungs.

Jungwoo went to kick him but Johnny caught his leg and twisted, making Jungwoo flail helplessly as he lost his balance and was tossed out of the way.

Johnny turned back around, ready to storm towards his boyfriend and Yuta, when two more hands grabbed at his arms. He looked left and right to see the two attackers from their apartment.

“Ugh, you two.” Johnny grunted before leaning back hastily as the two whipped out knives. Johnny retched out of their grips, fists at the ready in front of him.

They circled each other, Johnny tried to keep his attention on them, but it was hard when he kept hearing Mark’s grunts and could see him fighting in the corner of his eye.

“Now this isn’t really fair, is it?” Johnny said, frowning at their knives, “Two against one, and you’re even armed. At least lose the knives.” Johnny negotiated. The shorter one seemed to falter.

“Hm, he has a point.” He told his associate.

The other guy let out a garbled noise. “What? No! We don’t play by the rules.” He sneered incredulously.

Johnny took the little powwow as his time to strike, he lunged towards the shorter guy first, effectively disarming him and twisting his arm around so he acted as a shield in front of Johnny. The human shield yelped, letting out a, “Dude!” as his associate lunged forward, trying to slash at Johnny over his friend.

Johnny felt a little bad for his human shield, so he quickly tossed him aside and grabbed the armed man’s hand, easily plucking the knife out of his grasp but not before the man got a solid kick to Johnny’s ribs.

Johnny let out a grunt, losing his grip. _These are going to hurt like hell tomorrow._

The man picked up the fallen knife and swiped at Johnny. He managed to jump back just enough that the knife only nicked him, slicing a clean cut across his arm. Johnny hissed, but then he heard a particularly loud yelp that sounded alarmingly like Mark and he whipped his head over to see Yuta had him pinned against the floor to ceiling windows, a hand wrapped securely around Mark’s neck.

Johnny let out an angry growl, protective mode kicking in. He barely felt the cut across his arm as he kicked harshly at the man who came at him again with the knife. The man toppled over and rolled down a flight of stairs, and Johnny was free to run to Mark’s aide.

“I said, keep your hands off my boyfriend!” Johnny yelled, wrapping a toned arm around Yuta’s throat in a head lock. Johnny was a detective after all, and was trained in the techniques of making someone go unconscious.

Yuta lost his grip on Mark’s throat and the younger sputtered for air before turning to Johnny.

“Johnny, let him go.”

“What? But Mark—” Johnny protested, he almost had him, a few more seconds and Yuta would be out like a light.

Mark gave him a look that said “ _trust me,”_ and despite not knowing what the hell was going on, Johnny did. He reluctantly let the man go. Mark turned and delivered a final kick to the side of Yuta’s jaw, effectively knocking the man out much like he had the attacker from the other night.

Mark was breathing hard, and he had a few scrapes on his cheeks, not to mention a busted lip. Johnny could have combusted right then and there with concern.

“Mark, baby. You’re hurt.” Johnny said, reaching out to hold his boyfriend. Mark took his hands in his.

“So are you.” Mark frowned, looking at the bleeding cut on Johnny’s arm.

Johnny shook his head, “Come on, let’s get you out of here. I’ll call for back up—shoot. I don’t know where my phone is.” Johnny patted around his pocket, but they were all empty. “Do you have your phone? Let me call Doyoung, and we can—” But Johnny stopped when he saw the look on Mark’s face.

“Mark, what’s—?”

“Aren’t you curious about what he said?” Mark asked, biting his lip as he stared anxiously at Johnny. Johnny paused. _Ah, about who you really are._

Johnny shook his head slowly, “No, I’m not. I trust you, Mark. When you’re ready to tell me—you’ll tell me.” And Johnny meant it. He loved Mark. Mark could tell him he was an alien from outer space, and Johnny wouldn’t bat an eye. (Okay, perhaps he’d bat a few eyes, but in the end, he’d be okay).

“I don’t deserve you.” Mark said, looking down at the ground. Johnny really didn’t want to have this conversation in a mafia house where said mafia members could wake back up and attack at any minute, but Mark looked so sad. Johnny couldn’t just let it drop.

“Mark, look at me.” Johnny said, waiting for the younger to meet his eyes. When he did, Johnny smiled, “I’ve thought the same about you. About me not deserving you.” Johnny quickly clarified when it looked like Mark might start to cry. “But you know what? Maybe it’s not about who deserves who or what, maybe we both just love each other and we’re going to have to deal with that. Whether you like it or not, I really love you Mark Lee. I honestly don’t think anything you do could ever change that. You could kill a man and I’d still think you’re adorable.” Johnny said, and Mark let out a watery laugh.

Johnny chuckled, “God, don’t let my boss hear me say that. I’m supposed to be a cop.”

Mark leaned up on his tiptoes to press a soft kiss on Johnny’s lips. “I adore you.” Mark whispered into the kiss, and Johnny melted right then and there. He gripped Mark’s hand tighter.

“We should really get out of here, before they wake up.” Johnny said, tugging lightly at Mark’s arm until the younger followed him quickly down the stairs. They stepped over the knifed assailant that Johnny had kicked down earlier.

“Wait,” Mark said, stopping to crouch down and feel for a pulse.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t kick him that hard.” Johnny said. Mark released a sigh when he found a pulse. “You—are you worried about him?” Johnny questioned. Mark’s expression looked like he’d been caught.

“They’re—kind of my friends. Or, were.” Mark said softly. He stood up and tugged on Johnny’s arm to lead him out of the house.

~

Mark wouldn’t let Johnny call the cops on Yuta.

“Mark, baby, I love you, but are you insane? That man tried to kill you! And his thugs tried to kidnap you! They drugged me!” Johnny argued from his spot on their bed. Mark winced as Johnny’s list of grievances went on.

“I know, I _know,_ ” Mark said, “Well, technically they weren’t trying to kidnap me…” Mark said, before meeting Johnny’s dubious expression, “Yet.” He sighed in defeat.

“We have to call this in Mark, or who knows when they’ll attack you again?”

“I’m more worried about you.” Mark said, biting his lip. Johnny pulled him over and reached up to gently caress over the band aids he’d placed on Mark’s cuts. Mark's lip was a little swollen, and biting it surely wasn’t going to help it heal. Johnny tenderly pulled it out of the clutches of his teeth before giving them a soft kiss.

“You seem to be awfully unconcerned with your safety.” Johnny stated, frowning at the younger.

Mark sighed, “It’s—it’s because I know they wouldn’t kill me. If they did, they’d be signing their own death sentence.”

Johnny waited for Mark to go on, but he didn’t. Johnny squeezed Mark’s hand. He knew he said he would wait for when Mark was ready to tell him, but it seemed an explanation was in order. He needed to have a good fucking reason not to call the cops on them.

“Mark, I think I know what this is.”

Mark looked at him with his wide eyes, “You do?”

Johnny nodded, “You used to date Nakamoto Yuta. The son of a mafia boss. I know you probably think he wouldn’t kill you, that he still has feelings, or at least a soft spot for you, but Markie—he literally tried to choke you to dea—”

“That’s—not why I think, no, I _know_ he won’t kill me.” Mark shook his head and Johnny fell silent, waiting. “He won’t kill me because—because if he did, my dad would kill him.”

Johnny opened his mouth only to close it and open it again. “He won’t kill you, because he’s scared of your dad?” Johnny clarified. Mark nodded fervently. “A guy whose own dad is a mafia boss, is scared of your dad?” Johnny was trying hard to understand Mark, but he was honestly at a loss. “I give up, why would they be scared of your dad?”

Mark didn’t meet his eyes, opting to play with Johnny’s finger’s instead. He mumbled something under his breath.

“What was that?” Johnny asked, ever patient.

Mark looked up at him a sighed, “Because my dad’s a mafia boss too.”

Johnny pursed his lips at that, eyebrows raised as Mark watched him anxiously, waiting for his response.

“Oh.” Johnny managed to say. Mark’s lips twisted into a frown.

“The only reason I ever dated Yuta was because Yuta’s dad and my dad were friends, they had good relations with each other, and they wanted us to have a good relationship. Yuta took it to the next level and started to declare himself as my boyfriend. I didn’t want to upset my dad so—I just went along with it.

Yuta wasn’t all bad, not in the beginning. In the beginning, I genuinely liked hanging out with him. He understood me. Being sons of mafia leaders wasn’t exactly a walk in the park for—obvious reasons, but as we grew older and I started seeing the immorality of what they did, Yuta only fell further into it.

I wanted out of the whole scene, Yuta didn’t. At that point, he was already a complete ass anyways. I wasn’t lying when I said I was just his pretty little thing. He took me places only to show me off. I hated all those parties, being parading around like a prized Pomeranian or something.” Mark shook his head, and Johnny thought his caramel hair did vaguely resemble a Pomeranian. A cute one at that, but Mark was so much _more_. Johnny reached out to run a hand through the younger’s fluffy hair and Mark relaxed into his touch.

“Eventually I had had enough, and I cut ties with him, with all of it. My dad wasn’t too happy, but he still helped me pay for college. He thought I might still go back into the “business” after getting my degree, but when I told him I wasn’t—let’s just say he wasn’t pleased with me. He gave me an ultimatum, saying could I either come back to him after college, or he’d cut me off financially, and well, it was dirty money anyways. I refused, and he cut me off.

Then I was on my own. I got my own job, and a scholarship, and made my own friends that weren’t mafia thugs, and then I met you,” Mark placed his hands desperately on Johnny’s shoulders. “I met you and I fell in love and honestly, who wouldn’t? Johnny, you’re amazing, and kind, and so funny, and I admire your moral compass so much, you’re so _fair,_ and I—I know I could never go back.”

Johnny waited, even though Mark had fallen into a bought of silence. Sure enough, the younger started speaking once more.

“I just—even after everything. I can’t turn them in. I can’t—”

Johnny pulled Mark into a hug, caressing his hair in attempt to sooth the younger.

“It’s okay, baby.” Johnny reassured him. “You don’t have to do anything. But please understand, I can’t just let this go. I can’t not report this, and Doyoung’s already called me numerous times asking what happened. He knows something is up.”

Mark sighed deeply into Johnny’s shoulder. “I know, I know you have to do something about it.” He said in defeat. “Do you hate me?”

Johnny pulled away so he could see Mark’s face. “Baby, why on earth would I hate you?”

“Because I’m also the son of a mafia boss, because I don’t want them to get caught—”

Johnny gave Mark his reassuring smile, “I could never hate you, Mark.”

Mark whined and buried his head back into Johnny’s shoulder. He mumbled something that Johnny couldn’t catch.

“What was that?” Johnny asked again, patting the back of Mark’s head.

“I love you.” Mark said softly, turning his head just enough so the words could be heard. Johnny smiled happily down at his boyfriend.

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

Johnny called Doyoung and told him what happened, leaving out the part that Mark was also a mafia boss’s son. Doyoung immediately got a squadron in to pick up the wayward mafia members, telling Johnny to rest and to stay with Mark, just in case. Johnny didn’t need to be told twice, though he was starting to think Mark being close by might be more beneficial for Johnny’s safety more so than Mark’s.

“Where did you learn to fight like that?” Johnny asked later when Mark and he were cuddled on their couch. Mark was eating ice cream straight out of the tub as they watched a movie.

“My dad’s a mafia boss, you think I didn’t get extensive fight training?” Mark scoffed, though he looked very amused. Johnny chuckled at him.

“Makes sense, I guess.” Johnny agreed, “I just—god I feel so embarrassed. I was always talking about how small you are, and how easy it would be for someone to snatch you off the street.”

Mark cackled happily, “I thoroughly enjoyed your protectiveness. It was cute.”

“And yet all this time clearly you were fully capable of defending yourself.” Johnny smiled at the younger, who was smiling brightly back. “Fully capable Mark Lee—”

Then Johnny’s phone rang. “Oh, it’s Doyoung.” Johnny said as he picked up. “Hello?”

“Johnny—they’re gone.” Doyoung’s voice came over the line.

“What?” Johnny exclaimed, sitting upright and disturbing Mark from his side. Mark fumbled, almost dropping the ice cream tub.

“We got to the house, but we didn’t find anyone. There were signs of a struggle—but nothing else that ever indicated they were there.”

Johnny turned to look at Mark, who was spooning another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, staring at Johnny questioningly.

“We’ll put a BOLO out for them, but I’m not sure if we’ll get them Johnny. I’m afraid they might be long gone. Clearly this isn’t their first time running from the police. And if it really is who you say it is—”

“It is.” Johnny said.

“Then, our chances of finding them are very slim.” Doyoung sounded apologetic. “I’m sorry, John. I know you wanted them locked away, especially for Mark’s sake. Is he alright?”

“Mark?” Johnny asked, still staring at the younger who raised his eyebrows at Johnny in question. “Yeah, he’s fine, Doyoung. Completely fine.”

“Good. That’s—good to hear.” Doyoung said. Johnny could almost picture him nodding. “Well, I’ll let you know if anything changes, but I wouldn’t get your hopes up. I’ll see you tomorrow, you’ll have to write a report… and maybe move apartments.”

Johnny sighed. He hated writing reports. “Alright, Doyoung, see you tomorrow.”

“What? What happened?” Mark asked immediately after Johnny hung up.

“They’re—gone.” Johnny said, with nothing else to add.

“Gone?” Marks eyebrows shot up towards his hairline. Johnny raised an eyebrow at him in suspicion.

“You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?”

Mark’s mouth dropped open in offense, a hand placed above his heart. “Johnny Suh, I would never aide criminals in escape from the law.” He pouted at the older, and Johnny laughed, leaning forward to peck Mark on the forehead.

“Alright, mister. But I do really hope they don’t come for you again, wherever they’ve gone. Oh, and we’ll probably have to move apartments. Just in case.”

Mark patted Johnny’s hand, “Don’t worry hyung. Let’s just say it’s been a while since I’ve talked to my dad. And he will not be happy to hear what I have to tell him—”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! <3 I had a fun time writing this. Wow, I hadn't written a one shot in so long :o Nothing like Johnmark to cleanse the palette. 
> 
> Sorry I did Yuta dirty in this one, I honestly just wanted to write about Mark calling him oppa loll (and that one 127 office series with Yuta's eyebrow slit, that was basically the look here. He'd definitely intimidate me into buying stuff from him 🤪).
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/dyoityourself)


End file.
